I ride alone
by stah
Summary: Il fait face à Cuddy, il se souvient du baiser de Cameron, il observe son équipe, et il s'occupe des consultations, seule l'apparition d'un homme étrange vient bouleverser cette journée. Très Léger crossover avec batman, fic HAMERON avant tout. abandonné.


Rien ne m'appartient ici.

**Voici donc ma toute première fanfiction sur la série House Md, que je croise avec Batman (en me fondant sur Batman begins et The dark knight). Les critiques sont donc les bienvenues, et pourquoi pas des idées sur la suite... **

**Crossover + Hameron (et un peu de huddy en fond très lointain je précise). D'autres personnages vont apparaître, peut-être même que je ferai encore un crossover avec d'autres séries ou films. Voilà, bonne lecture, pensez à dire ce que vous en pensez, comme c'est ma première fic, je ne sais pas si je continuerai dans le style s'il n'y a pas de réponse. Autrement dit, si la suite vous intéresse, postez ! **

**Bref, le premier chapitre est là, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était 10h précises à l'hopital de Princeton, le jeudi glacial, de saison, avait permis de repousser tous les hypochondriaques et autres paranoiaques tentés de passer un séjour à l'hopital. A leur place se succédaient sdf, drogués en manque et autres misérables ne pouvant faire face à la vague de froid qui sévissait depuis une semaine. Parfois, ils parvenaient à rester, dans un état trop critique pour qu'on les laisse repartir à l'extérieur, et parfois on les refoulait, désolés de son impuissance mais déjà habitués à ce qu'elle prenne le pas sur la compassion. Ce jour-là n'était pas différent des autres, morose et gris, si ce n'est qu'il était égayé par quelques guirlandes annonçant l'approche des fêtes disparaissant vite derrière un brancard, poussé par de jeunes mèdecins concentrés. Ceux-ci donnaient des ordres à des infirmières :

« Un homme dans un état critique, blessure au thorax et à la tête...

Il faut stopper l'hémorragie... »

Les voix s'évanouirent avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Le silence revint dans le hall, malheureusement très vite rompu : un vrombissement retentit, un chien se mit alors à aboyer furieusement, le maître hurla après son chien ce qui engendra une véritable cacophonie dans une salle où l'écho était désastreux. D'un mouvement commun, les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'où provenait l'origine du bruit ambiant, le regard agacé voire exaspéré pour ceux qui avaient passé plus de 10 heures dans l'hopital. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction une moto garée devant les portes coulissantes, un casque négligeamment posé dessus, encore tenu par la main de l'homme responsable de la perturbation. Celui-ci la cinquantaine, une barbe de trois jours, portant une veste en cuir ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était la cible de tous les regards. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il leva ses yeux bleus vers l'assistance silencieuse et réalisa l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il s'exclama alors, suffisemment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Je suis handicapé ! Vous avez vu ce verglas sur le parking, j'aurais pas fait trois pas !

Il leva sa canne pour illustrer ses propos. Ces derniers en satisfirent quelques-uns mais les autres ayant sans doute reconnu l'individu, eurent un regard malveillant. Malgré tout, la situation revint à la normale mais à nouveau un cri vint troubler l'atmosphère :

« House !

L'homme à la moto s'immobilisa dans sa marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser votre moto ici !

Une femme apparut, sans doute du même âge que l'homme, vêtue d'un tailleur, le visage fin. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'interpelé.

- Pourquoi, c'est interdit ? Répliqua House.

- A votre avis ?

- Cuddy, s'il vous plait, pour une fois dans votre vie, faites preuve de compassion, je suis misérable, j'ai perdu ma jambe, je souffre atrocement, je ne dors plus, et j'ai été expulsé de mon appartement... commença House en geignant.

- Ca suffit, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer peut-être ?

- Mais...

- Peu importe, je demanderai à la sécurité de sortir votre moto d'ici, et vous allez travailler, et vous avez des consultations, si vous ne les faites pas aujourd'hui, je vous en donnerai le double demain, quitte à congédier un autre mèdecin.

- Demain je sais pas si je suis libre vous devriez voir ça avec Cameron. »

Sur ce, il entra dans l'ascenseur, laissant Cuddy fulminer derrière lui. Le docteur House, durant le trajet qui le conduisait à son bureau, prit plaisir à détailler la tenue de son patron féminin, objet révélant selon lui, la nature profonde de la sorcière voulant ressembler à la princesse – ou accessoirement la volonté de montrer qu'il n'est nul besoin de cacher sa féminité quand on occupe un poste souvent réservé aux hommes. Ainsi, après s'être questionné sur la couleur des sous-vêtements, House pénétra enfin dans son bureau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gauche et remarqua ses trois employés assis dans la salle de travail. Le docteur Chase, jeune homme blond qui par ailleurs sembla être encore plus blond qu'avant aux yeux de House, se tenait aux côtés du docteur Cameron, jeune femme dont l'ethique avait été maintes fois le principal obstacle de l'action du diognosticien et en face se trouvait le docteur Foreman, noir, et... House réfléchit et se dit à lui-même : ...et noir. Après avoir posé toutes ses affaires, House poussa la porte le séparant de ses collègues et s'écria, faisant sursauter Cameron et Chase :

« Bonjour !

Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, Cameron dit à son patron :

- Non seulement vous êtes partis avant de remplir les dossiers hier soir, mais en plus, vous n'arrivez qu'à dix heures ce matin...

- C'est bien parce que je vous fais confiance pour le faire à ma place, vous devriez être contente ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton cynique.

- Alors ne comptez plus sur moi, maugréa-t-elle.

- Bien, d'autres réclamations ? De toute façon je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vous n'avez qu'à fabriquer une boîte et les mettre dedans, je ne les lirai pas mais si ça peut vous soulager...

Il prit une pilule de Vicodine et l'avala.

- Au fait, Cameron, j'ai peut-être attrapé un virus, vous voulez pas me faire une prise de sang en douce ? Demanda House.

- Quoi ?

Elle devait être la seule qui n'ait pas compris car Chase avait poussé un soupir exaspéré et Foreman eut un haussement de sourcil significatif.

- On peut faire ça dans mon bureau si vous préférez, je comprends que la présence de Chase vous gêne d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que vous ayez accepté de la laisser m'embrasser, ajouta-t-il à Chase.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Ha bon, vraiment ? Fit House, ajoutant ensuite : Intéressant.

Cameron qui avait enfin compris ce qu'il se passait réagit :

- Non, pas intéressant, c'est normal, ça n'avait rien de personnel, c'était juste...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, lassée et elle retourna à ses papiers. House se retint de répliquer cyniquement, il pensait au baiser dont il était question et avait du mal à croire qu'il n'y avait là rien de personnel, et puis, c'est justement parce qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel qu'elle aurait du en parler à Chase. Mais après tout quelle importance, Cameron ressentait quelque chose pour lui, ça n'avait rien de nouveau, seulement avant ce baiser, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ses actions, à savoir si c'était par professionalisme ou par intérêt personnel qu'elle venait le voir. Elle ne l'intrigait pas : elle était déjà définie, bien cernée, avec sa morale, son attirance pour les hommes blessés, elle ne sortait jamais de ce cadre. Et après ce baiser, il s'était rendu compte, que peut-être Cameron n'était pas celle qu'il croyait connaître, ou du moins pas seulement. Elle avait pris les devants, osé utiliser son charme pour faire cette prise de sang.

- Bon, passons, qui veut faire des consultations ?

- Pas moi, répondit immédiatement Chase.

- Tant pis pour vous, nous y allons tous les quatre !

House s'empressa de sortir, content de voir qu'il était suivi : son calvaire ainsi partagé serait un peu moins un calvaire. La séance de torture commença alors. Ils donnèrent des calmants à des toxicomanes, des boissons chaudes à des sdf, des prescriptions à des enfants malades,... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cas apparut. Alors que Cameron entrait déjà avec une couverture dans la salle, elle fut surprise de découvrir un homme assis, vêtu de manière assez classe, qui ne semblait pas du tout être un sdf comme l'indiquait le dossier. A leur tour, ses collègues pénètrèrent dans la pièce, avec House. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil à la vue de cet homme trentenaire, bien habillé, bien coiffé, et qui devait cacher une certaine musculature.

- Hum, on peut vous aider ? Demanda Foreman.

L'homme avait effectivement l'air d'être en parfaite santé. Il asquieça cependant et répondit :

- J'aimerais parler au docteur House.

House, fit, désignant Foreman d'un signe de tête :

- C'est lui.

- J'aimerais lui parler seul à seul.

- Je ne cache rien à on équipe et ils sont très professionnels, répliqua Foreman, jouant le jeu.

- Bien. J'ai besoin d'être soigné sans que mon nom n'apparaisse nulle part, je suis venu de loin pour cela, et je précise aussi que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si vous ne trouvez pas ce que j'ai, je repars. Vous serez indemnisé pour tout ça.

House prit la parole, croyant qu'il avait affaire à un fou :

- Je suis le docteur House, nous allons vous conduire au département psychotique, heu non pardon, psychologique. Vous verrez, vous vous y sentirez bien.

L'homme se leva, un instant, l'équipe crut qu'il allait obéir et se rendre à l'étage où étaient traités les cas de troubles psychologiques mais apparemment il n'en n'avait pas la moindre intention. Au lieu de cela, il enleva sa chemise. De nombreuses contusions recouvraient son torse, témoignant de blessures parfois profondes, dont une sérieuse à l'épaule. En remarquant les regards des mèdecins, l'homme soupira et leur précisa :

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont vous devez vous soucier, mais plutôt de ça.

Disant ces paroles, il montra son bras droit que la manche ne dissimulait plus maintenant que le vêtement était posé sur une chaise. Il était noir, comme marqué de fils l'enserrant, presque tracés à l'encre, du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas un tatouage.

House s'avança, soudainement intrigué, voire déjà fasciné. Visiblement, il croyait cet inconnu, ce qui étonna Chase et ses collègues habitués à le voir se méfier des dires des patients. « Tout le monde ment » ne s'appliquait donc pas ici, et ce parce que la raison et la science le prouvaient. C'était forcément cela, les trois mèdecins s'approchèrent aussi du fameux bras, chacun pensant ce que Chase s'apprêtait à dire :

- C'est une forme de nécrose...

- Vous avez déjà vu une nécrose de cette « forme » là vous ? Le coupa House.

Le patient, sourit en voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de House, il remit sa chemise, le privant de son étude et se dirigea vers une pochette placée sur un meuble, et que personne n'avait remarqué. Il eut l'air de chercher négligeamment à l'intérieur, tout en expliquant :

- Vous pouvez voir que je ne souffre pas particulièrement, mais en faisant un effort, une douleur se fait sentir et alors la marque s'étend. Durant mon séjour ici, je serai discret sur ma vie, et sur les circonstances de la blessure à l'origine de la marque, je dirai seulement le nécessaire. En commençant par ce qui a engendré cela : on m'a inoculé une sorte de poison, de couleur violette, je n'en sais pas plus.

Il trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche : une enveloppe qu'il déposa sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, et ajouta :

- Ceci est un avant-goût pour que vous taisiez mon nom, seule donnée que vous aurez me concernant.

- Et vous êtes ...?

- Bruce Wayne, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Foreman avait posé la question, pendant que House sortait de l'enveloppe des liasses de billets. Avant que House ne se retourne, Wayne était parti.

« Wayne ? » pensa House. Ce nom lui était familier. Mais tout cela était bien étrange, il souhaitait être discret et pourtant il leur donnait son nom. Et tout cet argent... Que cherchait-il à cacher ? Son cas intéressait House, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de marque, mais aussi pour le personnage. Sans l'argent, House aurait sans doute conclu à des problèmes psychologiques mais là, c'était différent. Pour autant, il ne pouvait rien faire, le patient s'était envolé et ils n'avaient pas fait d'examen. « Wayne... Comment puis-je me souvenir de ce nom ?Je ne connais que rarement le nom de mes patients, et puis, je me souviendrais de lui si je l'avais réellement rencontré. Je me demande si... »


End file.
